


What Dreams May Come

by Ribby



Series: The Hamlet Set [3]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-22
Updated: 2005-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: There was something so... familiar to Boromir about this stranger.
Series: The Hamlet Set [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205600





	What Dreams May Come

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another for the "Drama" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/)\--this time it's Boromir's turn. This belongs with my two previous drabbles, [The Play's the Thing](http://www.livejournal.com/users/ribby/24424.html#cutid1) and [Catch the Conscience of a King](http://www.livejournal.com/users/ribby/24800.html#cutid1) but doesn't directly follow them. Yes, I know, it's a quadrilogy. *grin* That *does* mean there will be another one, posted later today.

There was something so... familiar to Boromir about this stranger. Not so much his face, but the calm, patient voice... that he knew, remembered somehow.

Suddenly, he was reminded of childhood games, playacting all the important points of Gondor's history with his brother, watched tolerantly by Thorongil.

_Why that memory, why now? This cannot be him, he left us!_

Irritated with himself and his memories, he shed a drop of blood upon Narsil's broken hilt in his haste. Angry now, he flung the hilt to the floor. "Nothing but a broken heirloom." Now that dream, too, was lost to him.


End file.
